Of the loneliest hearts
by Darkneko15
Summary: O.C. December was a quiet girl, and a sad girl. That was until one day she had unexpected luck that made her world turn upside down. With new friends, and perhaps a new lover. What will happen to december next?
1. Chapter 1

**Of The Loneliness Hearts**

Chapter one-Prologue

December awoke from her horrid nightmare with a jump. Then looked over at her digital alarm clock, there she simple starred at its neon green glowing numbers, for a Few moments, Almost as if she was in a trance. The clock's numbers read 2:31am.

That meant it was January 27th 2007. December Felt a warm tear slowly Descend down the side of her cold porcelain white Cheek, till it merely fell off her face and onto her Cotton red and black Dragon pajama Pants.

D.C. Coldly realized that today was an anniversary. The Anniversary of all the misery and Sorrow she had withstood for the past five years of her god-forsaken life. Today was the Anniversary of her parents' death. The cause of there death was still unclear to many people, but December knew. She knew very well what had happened, For D.C. was there on that cold, dark, and rainy night. She was there to witness it all.

She watched as the joker came into there small but well furnished home. She was there, concealed in a small cupboard, Peeking out through a crack in the cherry wood door. December was only 7 at the time, but Doctors said the event would scar her for life. She became mute, or so they thought.

They were wrong. December merely just didn't want to talk. What was there to say? And who was there to talk to? D.C. was home school all of her life, and now the only person there was to talk to was her drunk, and abusive, Uncle Rick.

Rick. One letter short from dick

December despised every moral fiber of Rick. She wished him death every minute of everyday. Rick or "Uncle Rick" as he so bluntly liked to be called was not only Abusive physically, but mentally, spiritually, and sexually as well.

December sat on her bed, curled into a ball, with her knees to her chest, and just stared at the clock. Soon time passed and 5:31am is what the clock read. December realized it was time to get up and Face the day with her head held high, Even if she never wanted to wake up in the first place.

Slowly she stalked through her so called home, cautious of waking any of its other residents. It really was a cold house; there were no pictures, no books, and really little to no art. The furniture was worn, and out of style. The really sad excuse for a house was also too small. This house was not her home. And it would never be, she was a caged bird longing to spread her wings and escape.

She Stripped quickly and stepped into the steamy hot shower. The thoughts and memories of last nights nightmare rushed back to her as she let the water clean and relax her body and mind. The Dream was more of a Diluted memory from her childhood. There in that dream she would recall how the Joker sprayed her father, Alex in the face with laughing gas. She watched in horror as her father fell to the ground laughing so hard he was crying. Soon her father stopped laughing and breathing altogether. Face blue and red eyes wide open, was the last memory she had of him.

While her father was dieing into the living room, her mother was being raped in the back bedroom. Of course at the age of 7 D.C. had no will to she why her mother was screaming so profusely. December's mother, Cassandra was found shot in the head.

December remembered seeing the body of her beautiful mother as the police wheeled it out of there now broken home.

D.C. stepped out of the shower, and then dressed simply in dark blue jeans and a black tank top. The Clock read 6:22am. It was time to make breakfast for Rick, even though he wouldn't be up for another hour and a half. She still had to make it look like she cared.

After making a breakfast of bacon, eggs, biscuits, Gravy, and orange juice, D.C. Sat and reminiscenced her pass. She use to burn the food on purpose, which was until Rick found out. Needless to say, she couldn't walk for a week. He broke 3 of her fingers, and gave her a massive black eye. Sad to say, those were some of the less painful events.

She was brought back into the real world when she witnessed "Uncle Rick" Stumble into the Kitchen. He grabbed his head in pain and Stumbled a little more. It was obvious that he had a hangover, because He reeked of Cigarettes, booze, and sex. He must have had brought a hooker home last night.

'Uncle Rick' sat down in his favorite chair then grabbed the hot coffee next to him and chugged it. His eyes shot open, and he spit out all the contents. He stood with anger causing the chair behind him to fall away with a loud away. Then He smashed the mug on table, breaking it into little pieces.

"What the hell did you do to my coffee, you Stupid Skank!" Confusion and Fear Clouded D.C.'s eyes, the coffee had been made exactly the same way as it had been for the past five years. D.C. Meekly Spoke,

"What do you mean Uncle Rick?" Rick just continued to glare wickedly At D.C.

"It taste like Shit" He said it so plain and simple, Like it was completely obvious. December shied away a little bit as he raised his hand. She had to think of something quick before he beat her. So she blurted out the first thing that had come to mind.

"I'm sorry you dislike it so much. If it would please you, I could run down to Starbucks and get you some better coffee."

'Well now that was stupid' D.C. thought mournfully to herself. She knew the answer would be 'NO'. Just for the plain and simple fact, that Uncle Rick never let her out of the house, for anything. Astonishlly though, Rick lowered his hand and Smirked.

"Yeah…yeah go fetch me some real coffee you dim-witted little tramp. I want A Double Shot Espresso, and If you Forget that. I will find you and have you screaming all night long for mercy," Rick then cackled evilly and walked away to get the money for her.

December Couldn't Believe it. What luck, not only was she not being "punished", but She was also was being allowed to wander out into the real world, alone, without Rick. There must have been a god smiling at her from somewhere.

Rick came back into the kitchen with a little "stumble" in his walk and $20 in his hand. He held it five feet away from D.C.'s face. There he stood Planted, not moving any more. D.C. knew what was going to happen. She striated her back slightingly, and then walked over to Uncle Rick. December reached for the money, but instead was grabbed by her wrist and twirled into a headlock. Breathing became very difficult, very fast.

"Now then, let's go over the rules again. Shall we?" Rick tightened his grip and December Squeaked in pain.

"Rule number one…." He punched D.C. in the Kidney. All She Could Do was yell out in pain.

"No Cops, Uncle Rick" He laughed, and she cried.

"Ok, what else bitch?" She gasped for breath. He laughed some more.

"No unnecessary conversations with anyone." December Felt warm tears falling on her cheeks as Uncle Rick punched her other Kidney. She cried out in pain again. Rick laughed even more then Hissed out, "Next!"

December was now sobbing uncontrollably. "No taking my time or stalling!" December Felt her knees start to buckle in pain. Rick kissed her cheek, whispered,

"Right"

Then let her go, to fall on the ground. He then threw the money at her like some cheap whore, and walked away.

As D.C. Lay there on the floor clutching her sides, she realized what luck she had today. Nothing was broken, just massive bruises on her sides. December stood up shakily, and sighed a breath of relief. Her sides didn't hurt **_that_** much. She then held her head high, wiped the drying tears away, and took long, quick strides out the door.


	2. The meeting

Of the loneliest hearts

Chapter 2- the meeting

December laughed and twirled with joy as she walked down Gotham's Main Street, the healthy June air smelt of fresh cut grass and blooming roses. The sun was beating down upon D.C., and a thin sheet of sweat appeared on her brow. Although winter was by far her favorite season, she really did enjoy brisk spring winds, and the sweet, sticky heat of summer occasionally.

She was so bubbly to everything people soon began to stare at her in confusion. How ignorant these people where, they had such freedom, but did nothing other than hurry along with there lives, to there unsatisfying jobs, and bratty children. Yet there looked at her like she was the crazy one.

Soon the sign for Star Bucks came into view, and D.C. gasped in surprise as she saw the whole building. Although it was painted in simple browns and creams, green had been randomly placed here-and-there to give it a homier feeling. It smelt strongly of spices such as, mocha, vanilla, chocolate, and nut Meg. Yet she was only outside the front door.

"_Ding_," the bell attached to the door sang out as D.C. entered. Once inside she was greeted with the sounds of Chiter-chater, blenders, and the clanking of mugs against table tops. She meekly walked up to the counter while avoiding people that stood up or passed her in a hyper manor. There where so many people, caffeine must have been very addictive.

There was a petit woman at the register, whom had choppy blond hair up in a pony tail, and desperately needed a root touch up. She was At least 5'1, and had deep, piercing grey eyes. A warm smile also graced her near perfect face. December stopped in front of her and was wow'ed at how skinny and fit the woman really was. She really could have been a professional Cheerleader for some kind of football team with that type of physique.

"Hello there, and welcome to Star Bucks. My name is Mandy, and may I interest you in a French vanilla frapachino?" Her smile was brood, cheerful, and very much fake, like she was trying to hide a world of pain behind her Deep Grey eyes, and perfect smile. D.C. was good at judging people, and this girl really did need some help, but what was she to do? D.C. couldn't even stand up for herself. "Miss?"

December Shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, then found her voice. "No thank you, but I would like a Double shot espresso please." December stopped with a small smile, but then quickly added, "That's to go." Mandy still smiling, nodded her head, and walked over to another counter to make the espresso.

Soon she was back holding a steaming cup of espresso, in a "to go" cup. There still was that smile, but it somehow lessened, and became even more transparent. "That will be $3.20, please." December paid the amount, and then nodded her head in thanks. She then turned away from the main counter, really not paying enough attention to her surroundings, because then it happened.

Like a slow motion train wreck, D.C. found herself colliding into a mountain of a man. He was tall and had immensely brood shoulders, and she hit him with such force he easily could have been mistaken for a mountain. December then conveniently found herself sprawled out amongst the floor, covered in hot espresso.

A hand reached out towards December, and she gladly took it. As soon as D.C. stood up right, she found herself having to look up to see the face of her kind stranger. This man clearly was at least 6'2; 6'3 feet in height, but December's malnourished body lacked in height, and only came up to 5'1.

His hair though, was the color of raven feathers. He wore a black Verstochi suit, which was definitely tailored to fit in _**all **_the _**right **_places. A smirk graced his sharp and very much defined face, and his eyes where of unknown colors, they sparkled with such determination, and ferocity.

D.C. found herself gaping at this god like man, and then blushed when she realized that he also noticed her staring. December then crossed her arms across her chest and muttered a small apology, but his smirk did not waver. December soon was wishing to be anywhere but here in this coffee house, she was so humiliated. Everyone just sat in there seats and gawked at them. Mandy was soon in the picture as she rushed past D.C. to hand the man a towel and a cold stare to D.C. The man however turned his smirk into a smile and handed the towel to December. Then he spoke sincerely to D.C.

"I'm sorry young miss; I was not looking while I walked." His voice sent Chills into her body, there they warmed her, but then burnt like liquid fire, to her crotch. This was defiantly a new feeling. "If you would allow me to, I would gladly buy you a new drink and a clean Shirt."

December felt her blush Deepen; surely it was noticeable by now. "I'm sorry, but I must refuse your offer. I'm in a desperate hurry, and have no time for such generosity, Other than a new coffee." she still refused to look him strait on, in the face, and her cheeks still warm with a Rosie blush.

"Please, I will not accept no for an answer. My carelessness is the one who has caused this, so I shall repay for it." December felt her blush deepen once again, and rapidly. "What is your name young Mistress?" D.C. wrapped her arms a little tighter around herself before meekly answering.

"December, my name is December but for Short people call me D.C. but what is your name?" The man chuckled lightly, and D.C. feared he was laughing at her name, just like most other people did. What was she suppose to do though? She would never change it, for it was the only gift that she had left from her parents. She was Called December because it was her mother's favorite month, and it also was the month she was born in.

D.C. was brought out of her thoughts when the tall man started to speak, "That is a perfect name for you, and I'll let you in on a little secrete, December happens to be my favorite month. Your parents must have been very creative." December smiled at the thought, her mother _was_ very creative, in so many ways, in words, in paint and pencil, and in general life too.

He then continued, "I will only tell you my name as long as you promise to let me buy you a coffee and a new set of cloths." December sighed in defeat, then nodded her head in a 'yes' motion. "Great, shall we go then?" He asked in a seductive, sultry voice of his and then took D.C.'s arm and crossed it with his. Then they walked out of star bucks.

D.C. felt strongly right, and continent for once in her life. There she was walking down main Street, arm intertwined with a total stranger, but he was so clam, and Polite. His touch brought sparks of electricity thought her young but mature enough body.

The sun no longer was high in the sky, and the smells had changed, once grass and roses, to now sweet Italian wine and the spicy musk of the gentle stranger's cologne.

She was so wrapped up in the smells and Feel, of her surroundings, she failed to notice they had stopped walking, and where standing at the edge of the street. D.C. blinked once, and then realized that Mystery man had guided her to a shinny black stretch limo. She couldn't speak as the butler opened the door, and they both ushered her in.

December felt like a princess for once in her life as she was driven around in a limo. She didn't care how much trouble she would get into once she got home. This…this was all worth it. They soon stopped at an expensive looking clothing shop called 'Chanel' the glass cases were full of elegant dresses, designer jeans, and beautifully exotic shoes. D.C. could have snapped her neck in half by the way she twisted and turned to see every little thing.

She was like a Kid in a Candy store. Uncle Rick never in a million years, would he ever take her to a store like this. Mystery man just chuckled at her excitement, and then he uttered the words that December couldn't believe, "you can have anything you want." December was in a state of shock, she must have looked like a fish, the way she opened and closed her mouth in an unbelieving manor.

"Any…anyth…anything!?!" December finally stuttered out. Mystery man just shook his head 'yes'. December then did something she hadn't done in a long time. She squealed. "Really!" She then ran off amidst in the store. She tried on everything, from hydraulics, to American eagle Jeans. Then Beautiful shoes, such as stilettos and Seychelles boots. Then finally, the exotic dresses. One particular dress happed to catch her eye. It was a little red dress, silky and soft as satin. It was strapless, so it showed off her shoulders and neck in a seductive manner. The dress ended a little bit above her knee, it flowed out just a bit, but was tight in all the right places. December fell in love with it in an instance. , but there was a problem, it was $1, 560. D.C. could never ask for something so expensive, so instead she asked for something practical. Two pairs of jeans and a shirt was all she asked for, and she felt bad just for asking for those.

Soon her and mystery man walked to the cash register. He paid, and they walked out of Chanel. Once outside D.C. noticed something, there was no longer a limo. She tilted her head in question to mystery man. He merely chuckled again, and then asked "how about a little walk? Where do you live?" She then sighed a little in relief, at least they where walking to her house. So she didn't have to worry about Uncle Rick questioning her about a limo. Something Dawned on D.C. then, she still didn't know this guys name. There was no way she was letting him know where she lived as long as she didn't know her name.

"Sure, but uh, what's your name?" D.C. finally asked, mystery man sighed then answer.

"My name is Bruce Wayne."


End file.
